Enrichment, Training, and Outreach: Project Summary/Abstract The Enrichment, Training, and Outreach Program of the Vanderbilt Diabetes Research and Training Center (VDRTC) orchestrates a range of essential VDRTC activities that greatly enhance the environment for diabetes research at Vanderbilt. The Vanderbilt DRTC is an active organizer of and participant in local and broad outreach and training efforts. The goals of the VDRTC Enrichment, Training and Outreach Program are threefold: 1) To coordinate and provide enrichment activities that enhance the exchange of information and ideas to foster collaboration and advancement in diabetes research; 2) To provide support and leadership for training activities that enhance diabetes research both locally and in the broader scientific community; and 3) To coordinate and support outreach efforts to Vanderbilt community, middle Tennessee area and beyond. The VDRTC uses multiple mechanisms to enhance the diabetes research and training environment on the Vanderbilt campus including, a weekly seminar series, an annual Diabetes Research Day, and an annual Diabetes Awareness Month with events across the university campus and medical center. In addition, VDRTC- affiliated investigators are associated with four major NIDDK-supported training grants. Substantial resources provided by Vanderbilt augment the VDRTC funds, allowing us to have an even greater impact on campus and in the broader community.